Talk:Lee's Jury Speech/@comment-1728794-20170813061638
But here’s where I have a problem: at F5 I orchestrated Loris’ eviction when the original plan was to vote you out. I saved you. And I discussed with you that in return I would ask you to help me evict Julia in the next round. You pledged to do so. But, Malik, you did NOT help! For hours and hours I posted pictures as fast as my fingers could click while you and Chris sat there and did very little. Was that just because you knew you could get away with it? Because you almost didn’t. I seriously considered switching my vote and evicting you instead of Julia after I saw that. And now, sitting here in third place, that seems like it would have been a smarter move. So I’d like you to explain why you didn’t make an effort in that challenge. I know I messed up your game and going to F3 with me and Chris wasn’t your ideal plan. So what was your plan? If I had asked you on the first day of Jury, who would you have told me you were going to the end with, and how were you going to get there? Why’d it take you so long to get Loris out? Um didn't we talk about it? If we didn't, or if it wasn't you I apologize, but that night I was staying over my friends house like I usually do every weekend, and the open wifi we use in the area is EXTREMELY spotty. I was legit trying in the beginning despite the spotty wifi, then it kept giving out while I was trying. If I had phone data I would've used my mobile hotspot to do even more but I didn't get it until two days later, and that's real. Then the next day I went with my friends someone in the morning and came back with them. And I wanted to try but at that point I saw or heard that you guys were way ahead so at that point I felt it was no point of trying because I heard you were far ahead of Julia. I'm sorry I didn't mean to appear like I was helping because when the challenge started I was there trying to help despite being awful at that challenge, But I did what I could there. Sorry for that. My original plan in the beginning of the jury phase was to take Julia and Dwayne to the final three with me. However when Julia got increasingly sketchy, and Chris seemed more promising as someone I was more comfortable going there with, I decided I wanted to do Dwayne's idea of that as a final three. I tried my best to get it to happen, but when Dwayne left I knew I wanted Chris at f3 with me, but wasn't completely sure between you or Julia I wanted there, game wise. Hmm..I probably would've said whoever was actually on my side, and who had my back throughout the end. And I was going to get there by being loyal to them, saving them with veto if needed, and redirect the targets from them to someone else if possible. So for example since you helped me, you were someone I considered for a while until you started to stick out as a threat, but I never wanted to be the one to evict you so if I had that chance like with you vs Jake I wouldn't have done it due to our bond and you being there for me. And it makes no sense to get rid of someone like that. Loris stayed so long because I had a soft spot for him. He literally said to me(idk if it was just playful or not) but that I could literally get him out anytime just not week one because I think he knew he was my target. And I felt bad for him so I kinda tried to have nothing to do with post noms. And then more targets popped up so he got like passes until I realized all the way at final 8-7 that he really needs to go and overstayed how long I tolerated him being there. Realizing how many people were left made me realize he had to go before the twist killed me. Thank you for your questions Lee, you were a beast and an amazing competitor and I'm glad to have played with you! <3